The present invention relates to individual cabin illumination in aircraft, and in particular to an individual cabin illumination device in aircraft, comprising a light source, which is associated with a passenger or with a group of passengers, and an antidazzle device.
Individual illumination, in particular for example in the form of a reading light, is used as a light source in vehicles, and in particular in aircraft, in order to illuminate the so-called reading plane of a seated passenger. Illumination by way of individual illumination or reading illumination is to make it possible for a passenger to carry out various tasks that require a good level of light, without illuminating the surroundings of the seat, for example the adjacent seat or the seat of the person operating the vehicle. To this effect, individual lights or reading lights have been used that represent a combination of a light source with a lens or a diffuser screen. The light of the light source, which light is concentrated to a greater or lesser extent, impinges on the lens or on the diffuser screen where it is deflected into the desired direction so that a light cone arises which illuminates the required reading plane as homogeneously as possible at a defined brightness level. By means of the lens or the diffuser screen a certain part of the light is directed by the light source onto the reading plane. However, a considerable part of the light is diffused in the space, and is thus able to dazzle persons who are present in the region of the diffused light. In particular an effect arises in which the lens or the diffuser screen is perceived to be brightly lit when observed from other points, for example from the adjacent seat or the seat located behind. For example in a darkened cabin or during travel at night in a motor vehicle this results in undesirable dazzling that can result in inconvenience to the people seated in adjacent seats.